Heated Rampage
by MisterMangaDxD
Summary: A story that I just thought about when thinking of the creation of character design, created Astrax as a perfect couple (Or at least that is how I see it) for Elesis thinking of the character in every sense from personality and the jobs of the character, so you know just for fun, tried to not make it cringy, so well enjoy at your own pase
1. Chapter 1-5

_**Heated Rampage**_

_**2nd line story  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Edge Collision.**_

* * *

The Velder headquarters known through all Elrios for his army of the Red Knights, trained warriors prepared for great battles against the demons an army of awful creatures and beast, with the desire of taking over Elrios.

This story follows the path of a Red Knight, where she got into and adventure which would soon become a legend spread to new generations.

As the sun rose from the mountains after a long sleep, we focus our views into the Velder headquarters. Many sounds are already heard from inside. The sounds were towards a girl which was soon to be known as the Red Haired Warrior. People cheered her name and screamed when they saw her walk through. She was a symbol that made people feel relaxed.

The sweat drops flew through the sky as the girl moved fast and hit a big statue of a wooden monkey to practice her fighting style, as the slashes went wild until the statue broke, and the young woman got no choice but to change it to continue her endless training, as the only things that could be heard from her where:

Girl: I must go Faster, I must hit harder, I got to get stronger…

The girl kept on for 2 hours taking herself down 3 training monkeys before taking a fast shower and having a quick and simple breakfast before continuing her training nonstop. The rest of the day went on and on without changes, that is until the night falls and some scream are heard that really do not annoy girl so she keeps on working on her attack and defense practice with a few knights that volunteered to help the red haired girl, before ending the day of training.

Nothing changed during the few weeks that went through until girl started considering it an annoyance to not being able to concentrate on her training because of some crazy person screaming his heart out, girl routine was always the same day after day but the fact that someone was making such a disturbing noise really pissed her off at times until one day she got to the door and ask one of the guards of the situation and so the scene proceeded as follows:

Girl: Soldier report situation, what is that sound coming from?

Soldier: Miss, it is a guy that as been coming this last weeks always asking for the exact same thing all days, it appears that this guy is interested into proving he can get into the Red Knights and even though we actually gave him what he wants he always leaves the place pissed off stating that at certain point he wasn't fast enough or his strike was not to strong and many other excuses followed always for a screaming or a Damn it shouted out loud.

Girl: Any information about the man in particular?

Soldier: The only information we were able to acquire is that he only stated we might refer to him as "A".

During the entire conversation there was a guy as was perfectly stated shouting and screaming repeating always something along the lines of:

A: BRINGE ME YOUR BEST! I WANT TO FACE THE BEST YOU HAVE! WHAT'S WRONG ARE YOU ALL SCARED OF ME?! YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO BE THE BEST AND YOU ARE SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! COME ONE LET ME IN! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE KNIGHT IS REALLY CAPABLE OF! OPEN UP DAMN IT!

The girl look and saw a white haired guy with clothes full of patches all over the clothing, no shoes and caring in his right hand a Katana, the girl started to think of ways to kick him off but the possibilities she contemplated would have caused more trouble than actually fixing the problem itself so she could only think of one solution, go down to meet the boy and face him in a combat, she was really sure of her abilities and she really believed her skills were enough to beat someone like him, so then after having her mind made up she went down the stairs opened the door and met the boy face to face.

Elesis: Hello and good night gentleman, I'm Elesis a Captain of the Red Knights of Velder, is there a way I can help you?

A: Yes actually… I want to face the strongest soldier there is on this headquarters and join the headquarters.

Elesis: And why would want to do that?

A: Isn't it obvious, you guys get paid a hell of a lot, and I want to get money, and to be honest as for what I've seen from your soldiers, you need me.

Elesis: Oh you are quite cocky aren't you?

A: Well you get to be cocky when you are as strong as I am.

The boy ends the statement with a smirk on his face

Elesis: If you really are so sure about yourself then you will not mind facing me, right?

A: If you are going to give me as much trouble as the soldiers then don't even try.

Elesis: Hey who knows… Maybe you might end up getting a surprise yourself.

A: Have it your way.

Both go in and get into a red space that resembles a kind of sumo arena, Elesis gets her trusty two handed sword and faces the boy with her sword pointing at him as she states the rules of the match:

Elesis: We will do it simple, whoever ends up not being able to move anymore loses, that means literally not being able to even get up, at that point we are talking that the last one standing wins.

A: Fine by me, I have quite a lot of stamina.

Elesis: Then at the count of three we shall begin. 3… 2… 1… LET'S ROLL!

As Elesis gives the signal and both fighters run to the center of the arena clashing edges, the first offensive move is from the boy who has the edge on speed, and with a cocky smile breaks the clash preparing a slash that is going straight to Elesis stomach, but sadly for the poor boy Elesis is no newbie into the world of battles and he finds his blade stop by Elesis gigantic sword.

Elesis: I told you… I'm full of surprises… A…

Elesis also breaks the clash and prepares a falling slash about to land on A's head but somehow either it was the metal the blade is made from or the strength A had he also was able to stop the sword proving that he is not of those fighters that go down so easily, for some reason both smile A's smile is the cocky kind of smile while Elesis is one of happiness at the face of finally getting a challenge.

The battle carries on for a long period of time as we are able to see A's statement of him having a big amount of stamina gains force as the time goes by, the battle is a clash of blades an astonishing display of skill on both offensive and defensive capabilities, each time someone got a chance to make run to get some breath, it was impossible for both since the other was following closely ready to strike.

The battle drags on for almost 2 hours and we find both contestants starting to run out of stamina but the adrenaline makes both fighters still able to go but a slight difference between A and Elesis is a tiny shake in the left arm and his body starting to fail him as he is gasps in search for air and hoping for the match to end with his victory.

Elesis notices this and is going to take advantage but A charges now like a wild animal acting without reason as he repeats over and over again:

A: I CAN'T LOSE… I WON'T LOSE! I'M GONNA WIN!

A driven almost by his rage starts attacking in quite predictable way which allows Elesis to hit him a few times and make fall onto his knees as she says gasping after this assault of blows:

Elesis: Please boy give up… You can't go any longer… We both are at our limit… But if you keep this going you are gonna get hurt.

A: SHUT UP! I CAN STILL FIGHT! I GOT TO DO IT!

A rushes without thinking to Elesis this way, signing his losing ticket as Elesis ends match hitting with the handle of his sword A's belly leaving him on the floor  
writhing of pain.

Finally done with match and gasping Elesis turns to leave but his foot is grabbed by the now on the floor A as he says:

A: I'm not done… I can still fight…

Elesis: You still want to fight even though you are in the floor?

Elesis gives the orders to the guards to help him get up but before she can move a finger A is starting to rise from the floor with his entire body shaking and leaving wobbling from side to side as in the door rises his hand and says:

Astrax: Maybe not today… But you will all… REMEMBER THE NAME OF ASTRAX!

After that statement the white haired boy finally leaves the headquarters leaving not just the soldier but also an Elesis impressed and astonished.

Next day Elesis was training as she usually does but she saw something weird as she was training she for somehow saw the training statue for a moment as the boy he fought, and all of a sudden she started moving in a most efficient way when she practiced the defensive style of fighting, she then trained with the soldiers and everything was fine until Elesis making a crazy decision asked for all to attack at the same and attack anyway they want to. As the weeks went through not only did the boy appeared no more, but Elesis improved in those few weeks than the ones he did before fighting the boy, for some reason fighting that guy helped Elesis noticed a few wrong patterns on her attacks and she started correcting them.

After some time of thinking about the boy Elesis started going out in search for him but she did not found, for some reason he was nowhere to be found but after days of endless search she finds him near a river still a bit beat up, she then gets close and starts a conversation with him:

Elesis: I never had the chance to praise your fighting style.

The boy seems to recognize the sound of the voice so he does not even turn around, even then Elesis keeps on speaking:

Elesis: I came here because I thought of something that might benefit both of us, you see thanks to our little match I noticed a few mistakes I made when I was fighting that I did not noticed until I fought, and to be honest you kind of have a lot of problems with your instant snaps, so I thought that maybe I found a way for both of us to improve.

Astrax: Go away…

Elesis: Listen I can have you as my trainee you might say, I'll take you under my wings and show you the ways of the Red Kni…

Astrax: I SAID GO AWAY!

Elesis: See that is the temper I'm talking about, I know you might be hurted but…

Astrax: You know nothing about me… You have no idea of what I have gone through… Now get the hell out of here.

Elesis: We can both get stronger Astrax, I know you as me strive for power and strength you are just like me and we would both get benefited from this alliance.

Astrax stills looking at the river, and as Elesis see her words did not reach him she leaves and goes back to the headquarters.

That same night a soldier arrives to Elesis bedroom and announces:

Soldier: Miss someone is looking for you in need of a talk about secret topic.

Elesis: Really? Who?

Elesis goes to the door just to find out that Astrax was the one at the door not looking directly at her as he says:

Astrax: I got a few conditions to accept you petition.

Elesis: Let's hear them…

Astrax: First I want to be able to do any mission at any time.

Elesis: No you only do the mission I allow you to, as your trainer I can not allow you to get at risk just because of stupid decisions.

Astrax: Why… You… Agh… Fine. Second I want to use only the money I earn I won't allow you to pay anything from me I want no more debts.

Elesis: I was not gonna give you money anyways so ok.

Astrax: And last one… P… Agh… Please… Help me grow stronger…

Astrax says the last sentence in a really low tone voice and even though Elesis heard it she just wishes to mess around with him a bit and says:

Elesis: What? I couldn't hear you

Astrax: Agh… Please help me grow stronger…

Elesis? Whaaaaaaaat?

Astrax: I SAID HELP ME GROW STRONGER DAMN IT!

Elesis as she sees Astrax red screaming face can't stop laughing and so Astrax found a new teacher and Elesis a new meatbag to build into a proper knight.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Swift Flames**_

* * *

The beginning of a new day, and the first day in Astrax training to get to Elesis level starts even before the sun rises, Elesis looks for Astrax but it doesn't take her to much time to find him since he literally is out her bedroom but with a face that proves to not have slept at all last night, Elesis notices that his body shakes and stumbles from side to side and his close from time to time to be opened after he himself hits himself with a blow to the face.

Elesis seeing this both annoyed and a bit mad grabs Astrax from the neck of the shirt and pulls him closer to her to tell him with angry tone:

Elesis: First training and you come at me with this face?! The first rule of a true knight is that when is time to rest a knight rests so he can be at 100% when he is in battle, at this point anyone can defeat you.

After stating that she let's go Astrax who falls to the floor still a bit lost and confused for what happened but he gets up and faces Elesis and follows inside the room just to find some wet rags thrown at him as Elesis explains his task:

Elesis: Of you can start by cleaning the floor windows and painting the walls of my room

Astrax: WHAT?! HEY I CAME HERE TO LEARN TO FIGHT NOT TO BE YOUR DAMN BUTLER!

Elesis: And you are doing exactly that, also the floor you can only clean it with your feet and painting and windows with your hands, I'll be back in approximately 2 or 3 hours and hope it is done.

Astrax: What the… THAT IS NOT TRAINING, THAT IS SIMPLY HOUSEWORK!

Elesis: See you later…

Says Elesis before leaving the room and leaving Astrax doing his job as she goes to train. Elesis spends all the morning training looking at the monkey statues as Astrax to improve and further her skills and the improvement as well as the last days prove to be very positive with a high improvement in speed and strength. As the time goes by Elesis goes to look for Astrax and check on his job and she finds him with the job half way done but he also took his sweet time to tidy clean and take care of the clothes Elesis got threw into a corner that seemed to be the laundry and he himself washed it to not waste time, but instead of Elesis being happy she yells:

Elesis: What are you doing?!

Astrax: YOU TOLD ME TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!

Elesis: I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO CLEAN FLOOR WITH YOU FEET WINDOWS WITH HANDS AND PAINT MY ROOM YOU DUMB IDIOT!

Astrax: WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME RED BASTARD?!

Elesis: DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR MASTER!

Astrax: OR WHAT?! WANNA GO?! COME ONE FIGHT ME!

Elesis: OH YOU WANNA GET BEATED AGAIN?!

Astrax THIS TIME I'LL BE VICTORIOUS!

Elesis for a moment gets a flashback of her and a woman in exactly the same situation but the woman in her flashback simply turns away and says "Next time do as told" and so Elesis relaxes and calms down as she turns around and says:

Elesis: Thanks for that… But next time stick to my orders got it?

Astrax: Eh?

Elesis: Is time to have breakfast let's go…

Astrax confused goes back to his normal stance wondering what just happened but he kind of forgets about what happened and simply follows Elesis to the dinning room where soldiers join to laugh eat and celebrate.

Elesis: Have a sit I'll get us some food.

Astrax: Remember my second condition.

Elesis: I remember but you have no money yet so at least for the time being I'll pay you some food and whenever you get money you simply pay it back and we are fine, is that ok like that?

Astrax: Well… I guess is fair enough, okay I'll have the cheapest thing there is.

Elesis: As my student I can't allow it, I'll get you the same as me you need to eat well or I could get pissed just like this morning.

Astrax: You… Damn it… Fine…

Elesis: Great.

Elesis brings some food like salad and some juice for both of them and so they eat the meal and without wasting time after they are done Elesis brings Astrax to the baths and gives him more rags:

Elesis: Now I want you to do the same but here also make sure to clean showers toilets floor and walls just as I told you before

Astrax: I'M NOT A SLAVE! I REFUSE TO DO THAT!

Elesis: Okay then I guess you don't want me to train you in that case.

Astrax: I do! But I don't see how this is helping me I'm just making housework for the entire headquarters!

Elesis: Then shut up and simply do it.

The time goes by quickly for Elesis while for Astrax who did not wanted to admit it his body was starting to go tired and over his limit with his arms about to give up and his legs about to let him go.

Elesis goes in search for Astrax to find him in the floor gasping for air, but with his job completely done without one single corner without being clean, at which point Elesis praises his work:

Elesis: Not bad, you did well, now get up is time for training.

Astrax: I can't move…

Elesis: I did not ask for how you are, get a move on.

Astrax in a bad shape gets up and follows Elesis to the training grounds just to get a supreme beat down from her trainer literally not even able to connect a single hit while Elesis beats Astrax down until he is not even able to move a finger at which point her sword is at Astrax neck and so she starts monologuing:

Elesis: You're still really weak, if that is all you can manage you will never get to my level.

Astrax: MY MUSCLES ARE AT THEIR LIMIT!

Elesis: Tell that to you enemy then, on a real battle enemy won't think twice before killing you, it doesn't matter your situation or status, in the heat of battle either you are strong enough to face your enemy and beat him or you are simply death, they don't care about how you feel they want you death and so should you.

Astrax: I see your point…

Elesis: Can you get up?

Astrax: as I said my body feels like it's getting pressure by stones over me I can barely move a finger.

Elesis: Ah… Well got no choice, just this once count yourself lucky.

Elesis helps Astrax getting up and they both go to Elesis' room to bind up Astrax arms, as Elesis is done Astrax wakes up and walks to the door and once outside closes the door and furious punches the wall and soon after grabs his hand in pain as he says looking at the sky as he states:

Astrax: Sorry…

For 4 months Astrax obeys and fulfills Elesis order immediately and after some time Astrax gets a bit closer to Elesis level getting each day closer closer until he can actually give Elesis a true challenge like their first battle.

After a few days Elesis decides that the time has come and gets Astrax to give him the news.

Elesis: Well Astrax you have been working really hard lately and you have done well in fighting me, I guess it is finally time.

Astrax: Time for what?

Elesis: What would it be I'm talking about obviously of becoming a Red knight I got good impresions from the people that reported about the status of you mission and you kept the headquarters clean so I guess you earned the place.

Astrax: Are you serious about it? Do you really believe I'm ready to get such title?

Elesis: Just shut up and prepare yourself tomorrow you will become a new Astrax.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Burning spirit**_

* * *

The fated day arrived, the day when Astrax will finally fulfill his dream, for what he has being training for all of this months, the day when Astrax would become another one of the red knights and would be recognized by the people so he started the day the best way he knew, cleaning, he spends the first hours of the morning and the rest training with the help of Elesis.

As they meet Elesis sees Astrax pumped up and sees as Astrax does specially well today in the training moving fast as his feet allow him hitting the hardest, he is able to improve his skills the best he can.

Elesis: Good, great you're doing really fine, you make me proud.

Astrax: Thanks Captain.

Elesis: I'm not your captain.

Astrax: Not yet… But you will soon be.

The training keeps on going until the fated hour arrives and Astrax and Elesis get to a big room with a big lectern on the center where Astrax stands, and so the council starts making questions:

Council member 1: Astrax, why did you came to this room today?

Astrax: I came with the expectation of becoming a Red Knight

Council member 1: And why do you think we will let you in?

Astrax: After further improvement thanks to the help of the captain Elesis I got even stronger than what I was when I was hoping to join the head quarters, I can say my help would be of big value to the headquarters and for Velder itself.

Council member 1: I hope you may understand that words alone won't make the cut.

Elesis: We know and that is why I can tell you that this last few months he has been working hard, not only training but he also made quite a number of successful missions for people of Velder and also kept a clean headquarters, so I guess yes that would prove he is prepared and the best addition to our lines, but do not trust me… Trust the people themselves if you might wait a bit the should be here in no time.

Astrax: Wait what?!

A big amount of people come some are blacksmiths, bakers and even some are nobles, but also something Elesis did not expected to see is some red knights and poor people, which also came and made Astrax embarrassed looking at the floor.

Astrax: Oh no…

Elesis: Ok that is more than I expected… Astrax what have you been doing?

Astrax: Nothing captain! I swear I did what you told me!

Elesis: It doesn't seem so Astrax.

Astrax: Em… Well… I…

As everyone comes in the question to the guests start:

Council member 1: So you all know this man? And why would you say he is a good addition?

Boy: Are you kidding?! Astrax is awesome!

Woman: He is a nice boy and helpful

Baker man: Yeah thanks to him I was able to go to a reunion and head back with the bakery not just fine but he also made a few sells, so yeah I guess he is worth it.

Red Knight: He also aided me in a mission that I did not know if I could manage it.

Astrax: I'm doomed…

Council member 1: Would you care to explain this situation Captain Elesis?

Elesis: I can… in part…

Council member 2: In part?

Elesis: You see beloved council I did told him to do some particular missions to help some people of Velder, but neither the poor people or the red knights are supposed to be here, so I am as lost as you.

Council Member 3: So the so called Astrax acted on his own?

Elesis: I can only think that might be the only logical solution, did you do that Astrax?

Astrax: Well you see I… Well I mean…

Elesis: I think we should take that as a yes council.

Council Member 4: So he wants to join us after he went out his way out to disobey clear orders of his superior?

Elesis: It seems so.

Astrax: I did! And I would do it again!

Elesis: Astrax silence!

Astrax: No! I won't shut up! I'm gonna help anyone who needs it! I don't care if is part of a mission or not, we are knights aren't we?! We must help people! Is our job!

Elesis grabs Astrax and neutralizes him to the floor

Elesis: Silence Astrax

Council Member 1: We are knights but if we start helping people like no tomorrow they will start asking for more, and more, we know your believes proves your kindness but still you need to understand there is more to a knight than being a constant shield.

Astrax: But… but…

Astrax gets back up and goes back to his lectern waiting for the final decision, as the council joins in a room away and consider it and it's seen as Elesis does not even glance at Astrax and as a last attempt Astrax tries to talk to Elesis:

Astrax: Eles… I mean… Capitan I…

Elesis: Be quite will they decide your fate over your actions.

Astrax: But capitan you know I did this with the best intentions.

Elesis: I gave you a simple order, do as I say follow my orders and yet you decide to ignore my guidance and do as you pleased like a brat.

Astrax: I'm sorry…

Elesis: Just be quiet and just be glad they even are giving you a chance to get in.

Astrax: I guess you are right on that.

The council goes back and delivers the result the first and most important member of the entire council:

Council Member 1: After some time of thinking about the acts you performed during this time, we have comed to the conclusion that maybe the actual definition of knight might a bit harsh but you prove to be worth to be in the headquearters, but if you are going to be a member of our lines you wil obey every order and you will not go out your way to as you please, understood?

Astrax: Ye… YES SIR!

Council Member 1: Elesis since you took care of him until now please keep an eye on him.

Elesis: I will don't worry sir, this shall never happen ever again.

Astrax and Elesis go out with all the people that came to prove Astrax's worth:

Blacksmith: You did boy, you made us proud come here let me give you a hug.

The massive and musculous blacksmith hugs Astrax lifting him from the floor and almost strangling him.

Astrax: Ok thanks but let me down! You will break my spine!

As the black smith let's Astrax go and he turns Elesis punches him straight in the face throwing him to the ground:

Astrax: What is the big idea Elesis?! What was that for?!

Elesis: You idiot, I told you to trust me to do as I say and yet you voted for doing what you pleased and what your mind told you, if you did what I told you to do this would have been more simple and fast.

Astrax: I know but is just that…

Elesis; I want to hear no excuses from you Astrax. Since you are going to be on my squad you will obey every single order I give you, and don't you dare act on your own because I swear your punishment will be worst than hell, got that?

Astrax: Yes… Captain…

Elesis: Well now let's go to eat something I'm starving.

Astrax: That change in attitude… Ok that was unexpected.

They both go to the dinning room where all the soldier receive him carrying him like some kind of hero as they bring beers and a soldiers screams:

Soldier: Let's begin the celebration! Welcome Astrax!

Everyone starts grabbing beers and drinking like there is no tomorrow, Elesis and Astrax drink beer until they don't notice what they are even doing.

Elesis: You know you remind me of my little bro.

Astrax: And your fighting style reminds me of my mother's.

Elesis: I can be your mommy if you want to.

Astrax: Nah you're not that old for that yet.

Elesis: Hey

Both burst to laugh as they keep making jokes for the rest of the night.

The sun rises from the window and touches Astrax eyes which make him wake up.

Astrax: Ah… Sun go back to sleep I still need some rest…

Out of nowhere Astrax feels a terrible headache and gets nausea, so he volts to the bathroom and starts vomiting. Soon he comes back and checks a shocking image wakes him up in the span of mere nanoseconds by seeing Elesis slept besides him.

Astrax: Oh… Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Ashes on the fly**_

* * *

As Astrax woke up with an unexpected view he felt out of bed to notice his lack of clothing, and it took no time for Astrax to see Elesis wake up on the same situation, wearing the clothes the El lady gave her for her birth while she said without noticing the situation in which she found herself in:

Elesis: So loud and noisy why are you screaming so early in the morning?

Astrax: El… Cap… Eh… You're naked!

Elesis: Yeah so?

Astrax: I mean… I… You… What happened last night?

Elesis: Huh… What happened last night indeed…

Astrax gets up and looks for his clothes all over the room with no results until Elesis brings them under the bed sheets, and after a bit of shock Astrax grabs them and starts dressing up nervous as hell and worried of any problems that could happen.

Astrax after dressing up goes to train and Elesis in not much time joins him but Astrax for some reason tries not to make eye contact as he is as red as Elesis' hair, so Elesis leaves him train on his own until the lunch time where Astrax goes and sits alone. Elesis tired of Astrax attitude goes with her food and sits in front of Astrax and starts eating and as soon as Astrax moves an inch Elesis sticks the in front of his middle finger and says quite serious:

Elesis: Move an inch and say goodbye to your hand.

Astrax knowing what is best for him does as Elesis says and sits back down.

Elesis: Would you care to explain explain what is your problem? Why are you trying to evade me?

Astrax does not even dare to speak up to Elesis which is the last straw Elesis and so she stands and screams out loud:

Elesis: Answer me Astrax!

Astrax looks the other way and Elesis just sits back down and keeps eating, after a few minutes Astrax opens his mouth and asks Elesis with a low voice:

Astrax: How are you feeling?

Elesis: So you can speak afterall, I won't answer your question until you answer mine.

Astrax: I'm just afraid of getting called or getting like a bad kind of reputation, or worst, getting you a bad reputation.

Elesis: That is not your problem Astrax if they give me a bad name I'll just prove them wrong, and if they give you a bad name you will do the same because I know you, and if you can't by your own I'll personally help with that matter.

Astrax: Ok but now…

Elesis: Yeah yeah I heard you, I'm fine but anyways why you ask me that?

Astrax: Because well… I was worried that you might be, you know…

Elesis: Speak up I mean you can basically not impress me, many tried and none made it so, go ahead, give it a try.

After a moment of silence Astrax as it seems himself doubtfull of grabing Elesis' hand asks:

Astrax: Elesis Are you… Pregnant?

Elesis spits the drink she was having in shock as she screams:

Elesis: What the hell is wrong with you?! Me Pregnant?! Have you lost your mind?!

Astrax: Hey chill! I was just worried that a I messed up big time!

Elesis: Oh sweet El lady… No, I'm not pregnant. So chill.

Astrax: Thank El lady…

Elesis gets up with Astrax to get the dishes to get cleaned as they head back to training as Astrax asks:

Astrax: Now that I remember I been meaning to ask you but is there something like a library or anything like that in here?

Elesis: Well yeah there actually is one, If you go to the staff room where the wooden monkeys and weapons are 7 door on the left there is the big Red Knights library, why you ask me?

Astrax: I been interested lately in reading a few things about… something I must read…

Elesis: Well just remember to train before going to sleep.

Astrax: Got it, no worries I will, I can't allow you to beat me always.

Elesis: Well sorry to say this but you will never beat me.

Astrax: We'll see about that.

Both their paths get splited as Astrax runs to the library. Some time goes through and Astrax gets out and starts hitting with both hands in front as he screams the word "Ignite" Elesis got in a bit of a shock seeing him act like a he was working on one of those tecniques the heroes of comics and mangas had, and she could not take it for long until she bursted to laughs as she heard Astrax repeat it once and again.

Later, that same when they were both having dinner Elesis laugh as she was eating her usual. Took Astrax no time to notice Elesis trying to hold her laugh, and as curiosity he asked:

Astrax: What is so funny? Know of a joke?

Elesis: Yes actually… I know of a clown I met today was quite funny.  
Astrax: Oh yeah? Do I know him or her?

Elesis: I don't know, do you?

Elesis wakes up and mimics Astrax moves and screams just like Astrax "Ignite" and Astrax trying to act as if he did not know what Elesis is about and as she sits back he says:

Astrax: You think you are being cute? Or funny?

Elesis: Come on you were cute, like a little kid imitating his idol.

Astrax: In any case would be her hero, and not even that… And no that is one of the most basic spells of the pyromancy.

Elesis: And what is it about? If you don't mind me asking that is.

Astrax: Oh, so now you want to know about it now huh? And why should I tell you after you mocking me huh?

Elesis: Because either that or I take it out of you by beating you in a duel.

Astrax: Is that a challenge?

Elesis: It is?

Astrax: And this is why I like you Elesis. Ah… Fine you win.

Elesis: So, what is this ignite technique all about?

Astrax: Apparently is a technique that turns you forearms in two blazing versions and if mastered, they say there is no defense that can stop its assault.

Elesis: It seems like a good technique indeed. And what book your reading, maybe I'll give it a look.

Astrax: Is the "Tome of the Burning warrior" is really entertaining.

Elesis: I see well tomorrow I'll go and read with you maybe we can then understand how to use that attack.

Astrax: Yeah maybe two heads can come with a solution.

Elesis: Well We'll go to bed…

Astrax: Today was a great day.

Elesis: Of course "Ignite".

Astrax: Not funny Elesis.

As they leave the dinning hall a couple soldiers talk about something that catches Astrax attention.

Soldier 1: You heard the thing about that new source of energy of the demon realm?

Soldier 2: Yes they say is a girl with red eyes and black hair maybe around 10 years old, they are sucking the life energy out of her to power up the demons.

Astrax wildly grabs the 2nd soldier and puts him against the wall and angered says.

Astrax: What did you said?!

Soldier 2: Hey chill that is what I heard!

Astrax: Damn it!

Astrax runs to his bedroom gets his sword and as he's about to leave the room Elesis stops him.

Elesis: What is going on Astrax?

Astrax: Out of the way Elesis I have no time to lose.

Elesis: First you explain me what happens

Astrax: I don't have time for this.

Astrax pushes Elesis out the way as Elesis follows Astrax that leaves the headquarters.

Elesis: Astrax stop!

Astrax: I can't I got to go.

Elesis: Why are you so annoyed?

Astrax stops for a moment turns around and tells a earthshattering piece of data.

Astrax: That girl… Might be my sister.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Dust of the past**_

* * *

After a large pause they both head for the close dinning hall where Astrax sits with his hand holding his head as he tells his story:

Astrax: Well I guess now I must speak loud and clear right?

Elesis: Astrax the only thing I want to know is why you reacted that way, I mean I know you get trigerred easily but that was just a bit to sudden and just unexpected, I thought we went through this before…

Astrax and Elesis at the same time: Rage only blinds you and makes you make more mistakes the angrier you are.

Astrax: I know, I know I get it Elesis but it was just… You would neither believe or care about it, let's just say I got a mission to take care of myself.

Elesis: Well sadly I am the one that allows you to go on missions and I want more information before letting you go.

Astrax: But… I… Fine, but first you will have to hear about my story Elesis, about my past and what brought me here to be having this conversation.

Elesis: Spare the part where you join the headquarters I can imagine how that went- said Elesis with a small laughter but as she checks Astrax reactions he still is pretty much serious not even a tiny smug can be drawn on his face and so Astrax stands up gets to a window looking at the night sky and Elesis follows behind.

Astrax: I come from a village far away from the commands of Velder a village lost in the woods, we all survived thanks to the smithing and farming of many vegetables and fruits we were a happy village, and maybe I can say I was the happiest of being born under the stars that made this sky we all share. What I am trying to say is that I was born from the strongest woman I would ever know her strength was probably a sign of her overflowing training, and if you really want to know the best part of all of this, she was the strongest woman in this headquarters.

Elesis thought to herself "That can not be possible the strongest woman I ever know was my master Mistral, she taught me all I know and she was so strong that no one could ever face her, maybe it's just that her mother was really important to her… I'll let it slide."

Astrax: And my father was also no useless runt either he was the right hand man of my mother, in summary they were both really really strong I would even say unbeatable, or well that is what at least I thought until…

Elesis: I don't like where this is going… I don't like where it's going!

Astrax: One day as I was doing one simple mission of hunting I saw a message pigeon flying or more like falling into the hands of my team we checked as it was a blood stained note with the words on it written in caps saying "HELP US", I could only assume that was a note written by someone of the village so I sent my partners in the search of help hoping it would bring us a chance to fight back whatever it was attacking the village.

I headed back to the village to keep them busy and I knew I would not be alone in this situation that's why I jump towards the battle driven a bit too much by emotion. Getting there I manage to notice something I did not expect to find menacing our village my eyes could barely believe what they were seeing it was to hard for me to believe that we were facing demons, the same ones my mom used to talk about no stop when I was a child. But at that I did not care whether they were demons angels or simple monsters I needed to hold them off no matter the cost I just had to, and at that same moment my mother appeared with my father following right behind her dismantling the line of demons I had right in front of my eyes.

That was it the demons were lost they had no chances of defeating us it was just a matter of time that they stood with a reduced number of forces and had the need to retreat, but I was careless and so… A blade pierced my body from one side to another making my chest start bleeding as I stood there helpless, my father tried to come and save me but a big wolf by the name of Berthe commander of the white ghost army if I remember also pierced my father like me but with his tail bringing him to itself and ending my father by making his head fall from his neck with a strong swipe. Watching this both my mother and myself were in disbelief and so then my mother commited the biggest mistake she could have ever done she felt in a void of emotion and started attacking fearlessly but sadly with that way of attacking also made her quite predictable and so, she commited the biggest mistake she could have ever done. And so my mother faced defeat standing kneel in front of the captain of the army as he took the sword off of me and faced my mother, even with what little force I had and with my bleeding chest I tried stopping him by holding his foot, but he simply kicked me away from him as I tried to recover I faced the most…

Astrax made a great silence as he looked down to the floor and his fist transformed in a relaxed hand as he finalized with:

Astrax: I saw how the captain cutted both her arms and felt to the ground bleeding out while she screamed in pain and as the last slice was heading towards her I saw her turn her face to me and smile even tho she was in pain, and as her smile faced me her head fell over meeting my father's… And so that was it my village was no more, and I was there bleeding out… As I watched them leave and so I made my last agony scream as loud as I could, and then just a few minutes later… Silence…

Elesis: W… Wait a second there, if… If you were bleeding out and you had a big gap on your chest… How are you still alive?!

Astrax: I will tell you, thanks to a little spark, before dieing I saw a fading flame by my side it was warm and made me feel heated which helped against the feelings of dieing, the cold… The feeling of your body becoming an ice cube under the dust and ashes to be honest it helped me, impressive the fact that it made the gapping hole become a scar to remember the situation made me indentify it as a signal to look for that guy and end him for good.

Elesis: Well I had no idea your story was so… Harsh but you can not simply go crazy and look for your sister having no clue, and much less if it was only a simple commentary, or maybe they were talking about something else or someone else.

Astrax: I know but the fact that it could have a 0.00000001% of possibilities is more than enough in my book, as long as it is a possibility I will take it.

Elesis: You can really be a really idiotic person.

Elesis turns around and starts walking left and right and after a few minutes she turns to Astrax smiling and says:

Elesis: Ok fine, you can go on your little mission!

Astrax: Great thanks captain, I swear I'll be back in less than a month.  
Elesis: Wait I'm not done, yes you can go, but I am going with you-says Elesis says with a grin on her face-

Astrax: What?! No Way! You are not coming! This has nothing to do with you!

Elesis: Is related to you so in theory it is related to me.

Astrax: Yeah but… You… I… Ugh You're gonna come I like it or not right?

Elesis: You know me…

Astrax: Ok fine, but if stuff goes wrong I want you to leave.

Elesis: I tell you the same thing.

Astrax: Hey I am no kid!

Elesis: Neither am I then, just shut up and let's save that girl.

Astrax: Ok.

They both get their weapons prepare and get out of the headquarters flashing to the woods and beginning the adventure to get Astrax sister back, Astrax with a determined face and standing right behind Elesis says:

Astrax: Wait for me Linya I'm coming.

* * *

_**So here the first volume, I gues we can call it that way, Basically a story based on the Elsword game just gonna say that if you like it well... Do whatever you gotta do on this page, likes comments whatever just enjoy and well now gotta work on the next one.**_


	2. Chapter 6

_**HEATED RAMPAGE**_

_**2ND LINE **_

_**ASTRAX AND ELESIS**_

_**CHAPTER 5: Unburnable**_

We find Elesis and Astrax on a campfire bringing what the caught for dinner Astrax brings 7 fishes quite large and Elesis brings a boar which shocks Astrax:

Astrax: Holly El Lady you are no human you are a monster.

Elesis: Yeah many people tell me that, is the price for power.

Astrax: Welp we better start eating also since yesterday you did the guarding I will be the one guarding today.

Elesis: Yeah except for the fact that you did guard three days in a row, so no, I am doing guard today you rest.

Astrax: What?! How is that even fair?!

Elesis: You have a lot of courage asking me about fairness when you did three days in a row and I only did one, you are a lot of courage complaining.

Astrax: You are my companion in this mission, I am supposed to protect you.

Elesis: You might be right but one, I am stronger and two I am your captain, so no complaining or you are not going to any mission for a year.

Astrax: Then I challenge you to a rock paper scissors, if you win you do guard if I win I do guard.

Elesis: Fine…

They both play rock paper scissors and the results are Astrax scissors and Elesis Rock, Elesis wins and Astrax demands a rematch.

Elesis: No, I win you lose now let's eat.

Astrax: Unfair.

They both eat a bit of both fish and boar, after the meal they both sit and as Elesis is looking around notices that Astrax is looking at a photo.

Elesis: So is that your family?

Astrax: Yes my mother and sister, my father was taking the photo.

Elesis: Wait a sec… Oh dear El Lady!

Astrax: What is wrong?

Elesis: Nothing nothing. Well is night time Astrax go to sleep.

Astrax: But…

Elesis: I said got to sleep!

Astrax: Ok! Ok! Sweet El lady I'm going bye

Astrax gets in the improvised tent they both did while Elesis looks down on shock until Astrax gets in and then she starts saying.

Elesis: This must be a bad joke, I can't believe it, how can Astrax be her… No way, I don't believe it, is just a joke a montage… But… What if he is? What if I am sharing an adventure with… Snap out of it Elesis! You have a mission, fulfill it and later you will think about it.

Time passes and after a few hours Astrax gets awoken by what seems to be a spirit with female body made out of flames which guides him seeming as it is absorbed by the spirit guidance.

Elesis sees Astrax get out of the tent and starts calling for him.

Elesis: Astrax! Where are you going?! Astrax!

Elesis follows Astrax which still is abdupted by the spirit, which guides him through the forest to a little zone where a rock stands in the middle and the spirit becomes a flash which even Elesis sees, it takes a few seconds for the light to clear and it can be seemed a liquid in a glass in fire tones which falls in the rock.

Elesis: What was that? Astrax what is happening?

Astrax gets near to the bottle and grabs it to see it closely and as he checks it, there is no tag or any information in the rock to guide just a potion.

Astrax: What was that all about?

Elesis: So not even you know it, what did you saw?

Astrax: I don't know… something like a phantom or a spirit it was a ethereal body, it look more or less like a woman on a kind of swimsuit.

Elesis: That was… Oddly specific anyways, what is that drink there?

Astrax: I wish I knew but sadly I have no clue on what it is, I just feel a weird burn when I hold it my hands, it feels weird but also warm.

Elesis: Let's go back to sleep I think I better watch you closely to make sure you don't jump from a ledge like a kamikaze.

Astrax: How is this my fault?! I just couldn't do anything I was a slave to that spirit's will!

Elesis: I don't care what you say from now on I'm not taking my eyes off you.

Astrax: You're overexaggerating!

Elesis: Like hell I am you will not go anywhere where I can't see you!

Astrax: What if I have to use the bathroom?!

Elesis: You seriously think I am that stupid, I will wait for you.

Astrax: Ok fine let's just get some rest…

They both leave the zone and as they leave a rune in the stone appears with some writing in an unknown language.

Next day as the travel to Ruben village Astrax during all the road keeps looking at the potion with his mind absent as he walks while he thinks to himself.

Astrax: Maybe this potion was given to me for some reason, now I only need to know, maybe is a boost for my actual abilities, or maybe is poison, it can be so many things and yet I have no idea, I guess I could simply leave it, if it is a danger for me I should not risk, but on the other hand maybe if I drink it I can get the power to protect everyone.

Astrax bumps into Elesis who stopped all of sudden and she turns around a little bit embarrassed.

Elesis: Em… Astrax hey don't get mad when you hear this but I think we might be lost.

Astrax: What do you mean lost? You have a map don't you?

Elesis: I forgot about it at the headquarters…

Astrax: How are you a captain?!

Elesis: Hey I did my best… Wait what am I hearing?

They both sneak to see a band of red knights stealing a fallen caravan with some bloody corpses of both villagers and a horse.

Astrax: What the hell are they doing?!

Elesis: Wait maybe they are getting the treasure to give it to their fallen families.

Astrax: Captain are you serious?! Just look at that! They are looting their bodies!

Elesis: Red knights don't do that it must have an explanation also if they were looting as you were saying they might have also looted their uniforms but we have no clues or proof.

Astrax: What more prove do you need?! They are stealing those villagers is awful and also clear, we have them right in front of us we can beat them.

Elesis: Shut it Astrax.

The red knights leave and Astrax gets out to check on the villagers who are death and also empty.

Astrax: Damn it they're gone! We must get them back!

Elesis: Astrax you are too emotional, we have no proofs to get them to jail.

Astrax: Screw jail, we gotta end them of!

Elesis: So you want to do is exactly the same they did?!

Wind whispers as they both stand facing each other.

Elesis: Don't you see what you are doing? You want to pay blood with blood, you are basically no better than them, by wanting to kill them without any clue you are becoming exactly the same.

Astrax: So we got to stand looking at them killing people without doing nothing to it?

Elesis: We got to get some clues before doing anything or else we would be just like them.

Astrax: While we are getting your stupid clues and your retarded proofs, there is people dieing, you're okay with that? Is that the price of being a red knight? I thought being was something else besides politics.

Elesis: Knights fight for their people but unlike those we look for we do it by the rules.

Astrax: That is simply idiotic.

Elesis: We are moving on… Now…

Astrax: Sure thing "Captain".

They both leave the scene and do not talk at all for 2 days straight but the third night Astrax gasps and says while he leaves inside the forest.

Astrax: You were right Captain, I'm sorry, I was to emotional, I'll go for some more wood for the fire, when I am back hit me if you want…

Elesis: Astrax! Hey wait! Agh… This idiot…

The night goes on and even the next morning Astrax is not back which starts to annoy and worry Elesis so she gets out to find him in the forest, but instead not to far from the camp she falls into an ambush of guys looking like red knights but seemed like thieves, but Elesis being as strong as she is can handle them that is until a big guy with one scared eye and the other one patched throws Astrax tied up. The big guy was the very well known bandit Banthus and the dressed red knight their mercenaries.

Banthus: Is this little dog yours Red knight?

Elesis: He is my student Banthus, let him go and come back to headquarters in silence and maybe we will give you judgement.

Banthus: Oh that sounds great but I have a better idea how about this, let's see what breaks first his head or your will.

As Banthus says this he grabs Astrax and starts punching him in the face ans slamming his head into the ground constantly making Astrax face start to bleed from the forehead, nose, mouth etc.

Elesis: Banthus stop!

Banthus: Why?! I enjoy slamming his head!

Astrax screams of pain during the slams and on the pauses he tries to get off.

Banthus: He is done for…

Banthus leave Astrax on the floor and then starts crushing Astrax slowly and has Elesis is gonna let the sword fall grabs it hard as Astrax screams.

Astrax: Don't! We trained for months and I can take this please… Don't give in now.

Elesis: Banthus what the hell do you want from us?

Banthus: I want to destroy the red knights with my own hands.

Elesis: Well with my help you could get in, I'm captain so they would open the doors in an instant.

Astrax: No they don't! Banthus you can beat me up as much as you want but you are not getting in the headquarters I will stop you!

Banthus: You were caught by my men and you really believe you can do anything to defeat me? You are living a dream boy.

Astrax: I am not, I'm stronger than you, you only beated me because your men came all at me in one ambush if it was me against you, you couldn't handle me I am way stronger than you.

Banthus: Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? Shut up. Tie up Elesis we will have her too and don't worry if we find no use for them you can kill Astrax, and rape Elesis boys.

Astrax: Like hell you will.

Astrax bites Banthus thumb with the strength he can muster, at which Banthus flinched and gave Elesis the opportunity to counterattack as she helps Astrax by cutting the ropes and releasing him and before they escaped from the ambush not until Astrax gets his mystery potion and so they escaped.

After several minutes of constant running they managed to to lose Banthus and his men, Astrax exhausted and beaten fell on his knees gasping and sweating, Elesis tries to help him but he can barely move.

Astrax: Captain forget about me, leave this place, at least you will get out of this one.

Elesis: Don't come at me with that shit, you can go on this is nothing compared with my training, well maybe a bit more than my training but that doesn' matter come on let's move one before they.

The ruffle and movement of a bush cuts Elesis where she stand in front of Astrax to find Quinn a leader of some trainees of the small village of Ruben.

Quinn: Dear El lady are you guys ok?  
Astrax: Do I look like I am ok? I'm beated down.

Elesis: Excuse him when he is this kind of state he becomes kind mean  
Quinn: Yeah I saw something kind of similar in a crimson haired boy that got past this village with an Elf and a Witch.  
Elesis: Did he by any chance had a two handed sword with him.  
Quinn: He actually did, why?  
Elesis: That's my little brother crazy as always.  
Astrax: Em, hello I need help, I'm really screwed here.  
Elesis: Oh right, would you help me help him Quinn?  
Quinn: Sure thing.

Both Quinn and Elesis grab Astrax's arm and pull them around their necks helping him to get to the Ruben village where he is taken care of by Anna who most consider the nicest person in the village, Elesis meanwhile stays outside by the campfire guarding the village in case that Banthus planned an attack so she would be ready to stand against him but she gets surprised at night by seeing Astrax with arms chest and feet covered in bandages

Elesis: What do you think you are doing here Astrax?! You are supposed to be resting, go back to rest!

Astrax seems to not hear as he focuses in the potion and it takes him no second to open it, takes no time for Elesis to react as she rushes to try and stop him but she is not fast enough as Astrax manages to drink the potion. When Elesis gets near him she stands looking at Astrax as he does not change and so it seemed as the potion did nothing.

Elesis: Are you okay Astrax?  
Astrax: I think so…  
Elesis: You scared me for a moment I thought you were drinking poison, or something even worst, you took a big risk so please don't do it again.  
Astrax: Sorry but after what happened this morning I just thought that. It feels hot isn't it?  
Elesis: What? No, I mean I needed to stay beside the fire to not get a cold.  
Astrax: Then why do I feel like it is hot as hell here? Is it me or… Dear El Lady it burns…  
Elesis: What do you…

Before Elesis can finish her question she sees as Astrax spits blood and starts coughing a lot as he holds his throat in pain. 

Astrax: It burns! My throat! Is burning!  
Elesis: Astrax calm down and sit down we will get you some help and the you will…

Astrax in a matter of seconds is on the floor screaming like crazy as he scratches his neck no stop hoping he can manage to stop de burn but only making it worst.  
Astrax: I feel like I am melting! Captain help me!  
Elesis: Hold on Astrax I will go get some help, just hang in there and we will find a way to help you.

Just as Elesis got on her feet half of Astrax white hair burst into red flames a while a last deafening scream ends Astrax suffering showing how his eyes turned from a scarlet red to an flaming orange gradient and half of his hair turned red.


End file.
